


Sleep Deprived

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askAaaaand "you look really tired" with Merlin. Thats my last request for tonight. Because I have class in the morning and should get at least a few hours of shut eye! Goodnight amazing person! ♡





	Sleep Deprived

You had been up for 32 hours trying to crack this code and it was getting you nowhere. You had made no progress with it and were getting more and more frustrated by the hour. That’s when Merlin walks by your desk. He sees you with your head in your hands and several disposable coffee cups on your desk and in your bin.  
This concerns him. You usually were very neat with your desk, and your self but both look like they have been through a tornado. So walks over, trying to make his steps loud in order to not scare you.  
“(Y/N)? Everythin’ alright love?” He asked. When you stirred and looked up at him with your tired eyes his brow furrows even deeper. “Christ! You don’t look so good. You look tired. How long have you been at this?” He asked the worry evident in his voice.  
“I don’t know. A day and a half I think.” You say running a hand through your hair, looking at the clock. Your hair was a bit greasy because you hadn’t had a shower yet. At least you didn’t smell, you told yourself.  
“Come.” Merlin motioned for you to get up from your chair. You did as you were told. “Here’s what were are going to do. You are going to get your things, and I am going to take you home so you can get some rest. Okay?” He said grabbing your coat from the coat rack close by and placing it on your shoulders.  
“But I have to crack this! I’ve spent too long on it to stop now.” You protested as you shrug your coat off one shoulder.  
Merlin grabbed the drooping part of you coat and placed it back on your shoulder. He placed a gentle hand on one of your cheeks to make sure you were listening to every work he said. “Well getting some rest will help you do that. Right now your brain is useless. So let’s get you to bed and you can come back in the morning and finish up. Now come along.”  
The two of you left Kingsman HQ behind in Merlin’s car and somewhere along the way you passed out asleep. Merlin didn’t notice until he pulled up to your flat and turned to you. He sigh with a smile on his face.  
He grabbed the keys out of your hand and unlocked the door and carried you inside. Taking you up the stairs to your bedroom, Merlin quickly took off your shoes and the top layer of your pants suit. Tucking you in, he made sure that you had an alarm set so you could get up in time for the morning and sad goodnight. “G'night love. See you in the morning.” He then leaned down and kissed your head.  
As he left he made sure that all the lights were off and that he locked your door. “Sweat girl is goin’ to work herself to death.” After a pause, Merlin turned on his car and said “Not if I can help it.” With a smile. And drove off to his own home.


End file.
